Whispering Atlas
by Malevolent Women Rock
Summary: The reign of the Evil Queen has ended. Snow White and Prince Charming have finally succeeded in taking back their kingdom. In doing so, they've captured Regina and planned to have her executed. Yet, Snow White's conscience stopped her from doing so. Now, Regina spends her days in a cell, waiting to be free. AU -Pre Curse-
1. Chapter 1

**Whispering Atlas**

**Chapter 1: Boiling Point**

**(I do not own Regina/Evil Queen or OUAT, but I do own my OC's and story line. Enjoy!)**

* * *

"So, this is how it ends." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One that threatened to swallow her whole.

"Yes, it ends here, Regina. Your evil reign, everything you've ever done, it all ends." Snow said, her voice strengthening her resolve as she lifts the hilt of her sword and points the weapon to Regina's throat.

The sword makes a slight indent and Regina could feel the cold steel against her warm skin. Her eyes harden at the women in front of her. She glares with a steel even colder than the sword pressed against her throat.

Snow White swallowed deeply. She thought she was used to Regina's glares, but she was wrong. Her glare was intimidating, yet it did not make her want to put down her blade. She gripped tightly onto the hilt. Her knuckles turning whiter than they already were.

"This is for the best; to end it like this. For my people, the kingdom, and myself." Snow said, her eyes made contact with Regina's and her blood ran cold. Her facade cracked and her breathing became hallow. A memory flashed in her mind of the time Regina saved her from the rabid horse. She couldn't do it. Prince James, who stood next to her, moved his hand and placed it on her shoulder. His eyes never left Regina.

"I-I-" Snow gasped, releasing her sword from the Queen in front of her. She lowered it, "-I can't do it, Charming. I just...can't." Regina's arms were bound behind her back with enchanted chains. She could not use magic to transport away or to take off the chains and kill Snow right then and there. "It's alright...we'll think of another way to deal with her." Charming spoke, trying calm his wife. He turned to hug her tightly before moving forward and meet the Queen's gaze.

"Lock her away." He commanded and the traitorous guards moved forward and forcefully dragged her out of the room.

* * *

A week passed since Regina was thrown into the dungeons. Charming and Snow White finally decided her punishment. Public execution. Of course, they were too cowardly to do it themselves, so they hired someone who could and would take pleasure in doing so.

Bows were held and arrows were pointed at her. She was bound by stake, unable to move. She glared at everyone around her. Disgusted by all the faces in the crowd.

On Snow's call, the arrows would be released and would impale her flesh. Regina closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Wait!" Snow called out. The archers stopped what they were doing and turned to look at their future queen in astonishment. Prince Charming looked at Snow White in surprise as well. "What's the matter, Snow? Why did you stop them?" She shook her head, "It doesn't need to end this way...I don't want it too."

"But, all the pain she has cause-"

"I know! I know. I just think this isn't the best way to end things. After all the things she has done, I still don't want her dead."

Snow looked at the archers "Stop everything. We will not be continuing this." Regina looked at Snow in shock and anger. "Why...?" She asked. She did not incur an answer from the dark haired women, she only received silence. This fueled her rage.

"Why!?" She yelled angrily, putting up a fit as the guards around her untied her from the post. One of the guards next to Snow leaned in and received a command. He nodded and walked ahead of Regina, waving for the other guards to follow. They obeyed and dragged Regina back to her prison.

* * *

After some time, Snow White and Prince Charming were now crowned King and Queen of the realm. Everyone rejoiced and was finally able to be free from the wrath of the Evil Queen for she was rotting away in a cell. To which others said that Queen Snow gave her too good of a punishment.

Regina boiled with rage at how everyone around the kingdom accepted them as rulers so quickly. How they were so perfect in everyone's eyes, and she, she was Hades in their eyes. She was the Evil Queen. The one who ripped out hearts of men and women. Ruined lives of many. She was as evil as they come.

The former queen became restless in the three months she was in her dungeon. Was three or four, she didn't know. The days seemed to blur together and her anger left her even more empty than she was before. She did not deserve this, she deserved better. She deserved to have Snow's head on a platter and Charming on a stake. She wanted to kill them all, make them rue the day they ever crossed her.

Then, after anger, emptiness settled in. The emptiness grew and the feeling was making her hollow. She felt as if she was decaying, and now she felt as if she was reverting back to her time when she had no power, when she was helpless. Her eyes became clouded in all too familiar tears, but she would not cry. She would not let them win, yet she felt they already had. She would die in here while the King and Queen laughed and hogged themselves on riches, love, and loyalty.

Even more months past and Regina started to crave freedom. She wanted to leave, to be set free. It was the same feeling she felt when she was married to King Leopold. She craved it, almost to the point where her own being felt as if it was melting from the inside. Her bones tingled and her stomach churned; she wanted to be set free. She could not bear it any more.

Her chocolate brown eyes stared at the cobblestone walls; murky and ragged. Cracks stuffed with filth and mold. The small peep hole above her showed a faint light. It was night, for she glanced up and saw the moon. She sighed, she was growing restless as another day ended.

Her skin felt grimy from the dirt that caked on over time. They only allowed her to bath once every two weeks and only allowed her access to cold water. Her hair stuck to her face from her sweat. She leaned back into the cool cobblestone to feel the frigidness to them in the hot summer night.

"I want to leave..." She said to no one but herself. She took a shuddering breath and slumped her shoulders. Regina could feel sleep coming along. She fought it long enough and decided to fall under its dark embrace. Her brain ceased its thoughts and her muscles relaxed.

"_So peculiar_" A voice said. Regina startled awake and looked around to see if a guard was in her cell. She squinted in the faintly lit room, but found no one. She wondered if she was hearing things. She wouldn't be surprised if she was going crazy.

"_Why would one recognize themselves as a Queen of Evil?" _The voice, which sounded as if several voices mixed into a single voice. Regina stood up quickly, yet stumbled a bit for her muscles were not used to working so hard.

"Who are you?" She asked. She looked around her cell to see if she could find the source of the voice.

"Where..." She trailed off, now thinking she has gone officially insane. The voice then chuckled and she tensed. "Show yourself!"

She saw the shadows move to the left corner in the cell, all the shadows in the room moved to that specific corner and then combined to create a faint humanoid figure, yet she couldn't tell if the person was a man or a women.

She then decided to speak up after some time "Why are you here?"

"_I'm here to help you, of course._" The voice replied back smoothly. The voice bounced around the walls and echoed through Regina's entire being. She felt a sudden draft come in which made her shiver.

"What...exactly are you?" Her voice cracked. It's been a while since she had to talk, so she was not used to moving her jaw or tongue for speech.

"_Your salvation._"

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

****Author's Note:****

So, yeah, I kind of had this idea for a while and decided to upload it. This one is not a reader-insert. It has OC's and stuff. Mostly revolving around Regina. This is before the curse and it's in an alternative universe. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I will be posting a lot of chapters for it. Also, just because this one is out, does not mean I won't update the other stories I have. Any questions, please comment, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whispering Atlas**_

_**Chapter 2: Chasing Pavements**_

* * *

"'My salvation'? I do not need saving." She replied stubbornly. The voice 'tsked' at her reply. "Alright then, dear, I'll just take my leave." The shadows slowly dissipated. Regina felt her stomach clench as she felt her opportunity to escape leave her.

"Wait!" She called out "D-don't leave." The shadows stopped, then started to reform itself again.

"Yes?" The voice drawled out.

"How can you help me?" She asked.

"Well, you could make a contract with me." It replied.

"Contract?" Like a deal of some sorts she thought. '_This situation feels familiar_' She almost mentally sighed.

"Yes a contract. I will give you what you want, such as freedom, protection, safety, anything you wish. In return, I will get something from you." Regina felt a tingle at the word freedom. Something she has wanted for a long time and now she could finally have it, but this thing wants something in return.

"I'm guessing the thing you want in return isn't money...?"

"Smart girl." She almost sneered at its comment.

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently. The voice laughed at her and she felt the familiar burning of rage. She was about to insult the being, but bit it back, not wanting to lose her chance at leaving this horrible place.

"Well, do you want my soul or something of the sorts?"

"Oh, no, no. I don't want your soul." She relaxed a little, "I am not sure as of now, but when I want it, I will have it. Now, do we have a deal?" Regina took a moment to think it over, making sure that she wanted this. It's not like she had anything to lose at this point. So, what the hell.

"Yes, we have a deal."

"Great. Now sign here." A contract appeared with in the grasp of the shadow. A quill floated mid air and made it's way to Regina. She looked at it evenly before turning her gaze to the shadow. Then, she took the quill in her hand and the contract in the other. She bent down on the dirty cobblestone, placing the piece of parchment on the ground. She looked it over to see if there was anything amiss with it and once she was done, she signed her name at the dotted line on the bottom.

The contract disappeared in black smoke. Then, suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist then lift her up bridle style. She bit back a gasp as she felt an invasion of personal space.

"Shall we go then, Milady?" The voice that had no distinction before was now one voice. It sounded female and very alluring. Regina looked up at the female who held her and saw darkly tanned skin and a faint glint of her purple eyes. Her hair was short and only reached her shoulders. Her bangs split down the middle of her forehead and reached her chin framing her face. Her hair color was odd for it was a darker shade of violet.

"Yes, let's go." 'It' then broke the cell door by kicking it down. The door landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. Then, she took off running with Regina in her arms. She ran quickly, and before Regina knew it, they were outside of the palace. The wind hit Regina from the speed the violet headed women was going. Regina closed her eyes to avoid the stinging in her eyes.

When she opened them, they were no where near the palace. Regina looked around to see if she recognized the area, but the area was unfamiliar to her.

"We have left the outskirts of the kingdom." Regina looked at her with a shocked expression.

"T-that was quick." She whispered to herself, but of course the woman holding her heard it and smirked. They had stopped around a lightly wooded area surrounded by a river. The women set Regina down on her feet.

"I didn't catch your name." Regina said.

"Ethaobeth," Ethaobeth replied back with a mocking bow "Your majesty."

Regina scoffed at her "I'm no queen, I was usurped. I'm just Regina."

"Of course." The chromatic head smirked at her, then moved towards the river.

"This area is safe, so you don't have to worry about your 'friends' finding you. So, just relax and I'll set up camp for now." Ethaobeth said as she bent down to inspect the river water and finally deemed it clean enough to drink. Then, she reached for a satchel tied tightly in her belt. She unhooked her belt loop and set the satchel free. She dipped the satchel in the water and filled it. Then, she turned around to find Regina sitting on the grass staring at her.

"What are you..."

Ethaobeth smiled at her "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Well, only if you want to."

Regina scowled at her but didn't bother to retort, instead, she busied herself with the satchel and emptied it.

Ethaobeth took the satchel from her and refilled it, then hooked it back on her belt.

"We'll stay here for the rest of the night, then we'll go to the nearest village and stop at an inn." Regina scrunched up her nose at the idea and clicked her tongue in distaste. "They'll recognize me and kill me on the spot." Ethaobeth sighed, "Yeah, they will unless you disguise yourself." Regina looked at the women with irritation and didn't answer.

"You don't have any magic...do you?"

"If I did, do you think I would have spent so long in a dungeon?!" Ethaobeth lifted her hands up to calm her down. "I don't know. Depends on what your into. I'm not one to judge." Regina sneered at her overly bold reply.

"So, I guess we'll just have to...mess you up a bit more." She looked at Ethaobeth, clearly confused. She only smirked at Regina and Regina felt a bit nervous as to what she had planned.

"-I mean, you already did a good job of that with your stay in that cell. We just need to change your look."

"What do you suggest?"

"Haircut."

"Haircut?"

"Yes." Ethaobeth pulled out a medium sized dagger from her holster. "Turn around." She commanded.

"Can't we just do something else?" Regina was unwilling to cut her hair. She didn't want to cut it. Ethaobeth saw this, but was having none of it. "Can't you just run straight through, I mean you got away from the palace just fine."

"Yeah, I know that. I could just run to any place you want, but... I just don't feel like carrying you all the way there." Ethaobeth gave a fake yawn which only irked Regina.

Regina grunted as the woman lifted her up and turned her back to her. Then, she started to cut away at her hair.

She saw her dark hair fall around her, "Don't worry, I'll make you look stylish. You'll thank me after this." Regina only grumbled in response. She was in no mood to argue, all she wanted to do was sleep, nothing else.

"I don't have any mirrors to show what you look like, but you'll have to trust me that you look fine." Ethaobeth assured her. Regina rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked to a large tree near by and sat down in front of it. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes.

"That tired huh? You didn't even do anything."

Regina sighed, "It's in the middle of the night, of course I'm tired."

"Alright then, get some sleep. We'll leave at daybreak." Regina didn't give a response as she was consumed by sleep.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the Evil Queen has escaped." The guard reported to the king. James, other wise known as Prince Charming or David was looking at a map, searching for ways of expanding trade routes for exports with his advisers at his side. He looked up from his map, slowly processing the guards words. The advisers silenced themselves and waited for the king to give a command. Shock crossed his face, yet he made it vanish as he stood up straight.

"What happened exactly?" He asked the guard.

"I was patrolling the area outside of the prison chambers when I heard something was amiss. I ran towards the sound and found her cell door ripped off of it's hinges in a heap on the floor and her cell empty."

"So she was no where in sight when you got there?"

"That is correct."

David gathered his thoughts quickly and thought of a plan. If she escaped last night, then she couldn't have gotten far. They may still be able to catch her. They had to.

"Gather the knights and horses. Tell them, on behalf of the king, they are to search the furthest reaches of the kingdom. She must not succeed in escaping." He commanded. The guard nodded and David excused himself from his advisers to go inform Snow about the news.

* * *

"I don't understand." Gthaobeth said.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her, "Understand what?"

"Why you considered yourself an Evil Queen." Her purple eyes flashed at her in curiosity.

"I never really considered myself the Evil Queen. I was made out to be that way." She sighed, "I always thought evil wasn't born, but made."

"Ah, so who made you out to be that way?"

Regina growled under her breath at the thought of a certain person who made her this way.

"Snow White."

* * *

Snow looked at her husband in shock as he told her the news of Regina's escape. She thought that she had finally done it. Finally ended all the madness, but of course, Regina always found a way.

"We have to find her." David nodded.

"I've already sent out knights to find her." Snow looked extremely worried as to what Regina might do. She could gather others to join her and get revenge. She was dangerous and needed to be stopped.

"Don't worry about it, Snow. We'll find her. She can't get far when the whole kingdom is against her." He held her in his arms and patted her back to soothe her.

"I hope you're right, Charming." She absentmindedly rubbed her stomach to where her unborn child lay, unaware of the world around him or her. She wished she could be so naive.

* * *

Regina's feet burned as she walked over another broken tree log. The woman in front of her showed no signs of stopping and only increased her pace as Regina started to pant. Regina wanted to rest, no, need ed to rest. It's been awhile since she had to walk and her muscles were not ready for it.

She tried to keep walking for another five minutes before she tripped over a large stone. Her legs gave out and she fell flat on her face.

Ethaobeth heard Regina fall behind and stopped. Turning around she found Regina lying pathetically on the ground. She sighed and shook her head, then walked to where she laid.

"So, you gonna lay there all day? We got places to be, 'Gina." Ethaobeth scolded. Regina groaned and then slowly lifted herself up. She was shaking as she did so and her face was scrunched up in pain and frustration. It was almost painful to watch.

Ethaobeth sighed again and pulled Regina into her arms. She lifted her off of the ground and twisted herself so that Regina ended up on her back.

"Better?" Regina was silent for a bit, but replied with a sound of approval. Probably too embarrassed to say anything. Ethaobeth started to walk again and after a while, she felt Regina relax a bit and lay her head on her shoulder.

"Just get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

Regina's eyes fluttered shut after that as she was unwilling to argue. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

**_**To Be Continued!**_**

* * *

**_**Author's Note:**_**

** _**Sorry for another short chapter. I'm trying to grasp the plot a little before I write something longer. I want everything to make sense in the beginning and that's why I'm splitting up the large chapters into smaller ones. Anyways, if you're wondering what Ethaobeth is race wise. You're going to have to wait to find out. I bet most of you could figure it out though. I'm trying not to make her too mary-sue. Hopefully, I'm succeeding in that.**_**

** _**I'm still not sure if I want to make this mostly a romance story or a fantasy one. Don't get me wrong, I want to add romance to this story, but I want to focus on the main things first like developing character, plot, and relationships. **_**

** _**Also, I am not making Snow White and Prince Charming the bad guys in this story. I'm sorry if they seem like butt heads in this story, but I'm thinking of how they would do things if they took over the kingdom and succeeded in capturing Regina. They probably wouldn't have treated her the best after all she had done, but they wouldn't kill her either. I was thinking they would find some way to strip her of her magic and lock her up for good.**_**

** _**So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading!**_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Whispering Atlas**_

_**Chapter 3: Daunting**_

* * *

Regina was startled awake by an arrow whizzing past her face. The wind that was carried by it was sharp and shocked her by the closeness. She gasped and lifted her head from the comfy shoulder she rested on.

"Keep your head down, idiot!" Ethaobeth shrieked. She clutched Regina's legs tighter as she engaged in a run to dodge the oncoming arrows streaming towards them.

"I thought you said no one would find us here!" Regina growled. She didn't like being lied to, nor did she like feeling helpless. Which at the moment; she was feeling a mixture of both.

"I did. I-well- just didn't think they would find us." She tried to find the right words to explain her failure, yet she was unsuccessful, and her words only proved to make Regina angry. "Okay, I'll admit, I miscalculated." Ethaobeth breathed as she evaded another arrow.

She could easily do this on her own, but with Regina on her back, well, that was different story. With someone else to care and protect for, it proved to be far more difficult to traverse. Especially if that person has been rid of all their magic.

"You've miscalculated." Regina repeated with venom.

"Yes..." She paused, "-but I truly did not expect them to find us here, but I was proven wrong." Regina glared at Ethaobeth even though she could not see it, she hoped she could feel it. Feel her rage, her anger, and maybe even her fear.

The sound of galloping horses and rustling of armor came from behind them. Snow's knights' did not shake off of their trail, and instead gained on them. Another arrow passed dangerously close to Regina's ear. Ethaobeth felt Regina stiffen and could feel her fear rising. She decided to make a sharp turn down a steep hill to loose them. The hill was filled with fallen tree, logs, and moss.

Regina gasped and gripped tighter around Ethaobeth's neck as they slid down the hill. A large log came into view and Regina's eyes widened in horror. She dug her head in the crook of Ethaobeth's neck and clutched tighter until her nails turned white.

She jumped over it with ease and landed on the mossy terrain of flat ground. Ethaobeth heard the halt of horses from above and turned around to see that the knights stopped at the edge of the hill. She made eye contact with one of the knights and her eyes flashed. Her vision was advanced enough to see that he was trembling. They turned back, willing to find another way to get them, but Ethaobeth was not going to stay long enough for them to find a way and started walking.

Regina opened her eyes to see they were on the ground and not dead. She breathed a sigh of relief and slowly unclenched her hands from the clothed neck.

"You thought I was going to let you die, huh?" Regina looked at her, perplexed.

"I can't exactly trust you." She replied. Ethaobeth 'tsked'.

"Why not? I saved you from her majesty's kingdom, away from that cell." Regina sneered at her, thinking of her as foolish to mention such a thing.

"That matters not. I could have saved myself, eventually."

"Truly." Ethaobeth murmured. Regina arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Her voice deepened, yet there was no venom in her voice.

"It's nothing."

* * *

Ethaobeth reached a dirt path near their destination. She set Regina down on her feet and she surveyed the field to see if there was anything off with the area. "Don't worry; this area is safe." Ethaobeth said with a slight smile. Regina rolled her eyes, "That's what you said last time." Ethaobeth looked away sheepishly.

"And because of that, I almost died. I thought you were supposed to protect me?" Regina glared at the darkly tanned woman.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'll make sure I can see the future next time so this never happens again." She replied mockingly. They argued like this for a while, well, only Regina was arguing. Ethaobeth was more nonchalant.

It was sun down and Regina ground her teeth together as they entered the village. She walked ahead of the violet headed women, examining the entrance of the village. The village was bigger than a normal village. It was more like a town. There were so many people going about their business carrying food baskets, knapsacks, and small children.

The people paid no mind to Regina and Ethaobeth as they entered the crowded town. That was good, they didn't need anyone noticing them. As they got further into town, their eyes were drinking in the food stands in the market place near by, clothe shops, and black smith weaponry's.

Ethaobeth adverted her attention to the oncoming building, 'Captain's Inn' was what it was called. She smiled and gained Regina's attention. Regina looked at her, then looked at what she was staring at. It clicked in her mind and she moved forward.

They both entered the Inn, Regina entered in first and Ethaobeth closed the door behind them. A bell chimed above them as they closed the door, alerting the desk clerk of their presence. The entrance hall was empty except for a mahogany desk and a book. A man sat in a stool in front of the desk. He stared at the two strangers in front of the door curiously.

He was middle aged, balding slightly, baby blue eyed and slightly tanned. He was not really muscular, but he was not chubby either. He stared for a bit, and Regina moved forward to his desk. He coughed to snap out of his gaze.

"Two rooms, please." Ethaobeth said politely. He sighed and flipped through his book. He moved his hand inside a small drawer on the side of his desk to grab a quill and ink.

He looked through the book to see if a two bedroom was open. He shook his head and looked up at them.

"I'm sorry, but we're full. We have a one bedroom open. Are you willing to take that?" Regina sighed. Of course they were full. This was just perfect. She looked at the man irritated. Ethaobeth breathed through her nose, sensing Regina's irritation.

"Yeah, we'll take it." She said quickly. He smiled and jotted something down in the book. He reached behind the desk and grabbed a key.

He reached over and handed the key to Ethaobeth. "Room 13 is yours. It's upstairs, down the hall, make a left. It's the third door to your right." She nodded, clutching the key. She waved for Regina to follow her, already memorizing the directions to the room. She climbed up the stairs with Regina trudging begrudgingly behind her.

'_Down the hall, now make a left._' She mused as she made a left at the end of the hall. Regina followed, but kept her distance. She stayed quiet and Ethaobeth wondered what was going through her mind.

'_Third door on my right._' Her eyes scanned the hall, looking to her right she passed two doors and eventually stopped at door 13. She took the key and inserted it through the key hole. Turning it until she heard a 'click', she turned the knob and opened the wooden door.

The room was decently sized. There was enough room for a queen sized bed, a dresser, side table and and a small room connected where she supposed the bathroom was. There was a small chandelier above them. It was plain, but it was good enough. Luckily, it was already lit so it saved more time. Ethaobeth heard Regina move behind her to close and lock the door. The room had two medium sized windows on either side of the bed. The sun behind them had already set and the night sky was starting to settle in. Ethaobeth found a chair in the corner of the room and sat on it.

Regina walked to the bathroom without saying a word and closed the door behind her. Ethaobeth sighed and wondered what was wrong. She hasn't said anything since they've entered the village. She wasn't going to pry into her thoughts though. When Regina needed to speak to her, she will.

Ethaobeth got up and took the key with her. She left the room and locked the door behind her. She planned on getting some food for Regina. She guessed that she was probably hungry from the long trip and since she hasn't eaten in two days, she supposed that it was best to go back into town and get something for her.

Ethaobeth didn't require food so she didn't bother getting any. She walked up to a stand that was still open at this time. She reached into her belt and opened her satchel. Grabbing a few silver coins, she bought a small loaf of bread. Flipping a few coins to the man owning the stand she headed back to the Inn.

Climbing the already familiar stairs, she took her time to walk back to the room. Hoping that when she gets back, Regina will be done with her bath.

She was right. She found Regina sitting in the chair she was sitting in before in front of the dresser with a small mirror on top of it. She was combing her wet hair with her fingers. Regina was wearing the same dirty clothes before.

'_Not like she has anything to change into anyways._' Ethaobeth locked the door behind her. Regina didn't say anything to her as she entered the room. Ethaobeth mentally sighed and sat herself on the edge of the bed facing Regina. Regina had her back to her and didn't even bother turning around to face her.

"I went into the market and got you some food." Ethaobeth informed. Regina didn't reply to her and continued combing her now short hair. Ethaobeth waited for a bit, hoping for a response or some snide comment, but of course she didn't receive any. She got up and placed the small loaf of bread on the dresser next to Regina.

Ethaobeth left the room, feeling as if Regina needed to cool herself off and maybe be alone for a bit. Ethaobeth explored the Inn and found a small room which was dedicated to books. She smiled and looked through the small collection. She wondered if she could borrow one for a bit. She wasn't planning on keeping it, just needed something to entertain her for a while.

She looked through the spines, reading and memorizing each name. She wanted something that sounded interesting, something that would distract her from the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding Regina.

"Tales of the Spiral Dragon" Caught her eye. She took the book out and skimmed though the first few pages. Feeling confident that this book would entertain her, she headed back to her room.

When she returned, the loaf of bread was gone and Regina was laying down on the bed. Ethaobeth heard her breathing and could tell she was pretending to sleep.

'_So, she is avoiding me._' Ethaobeth shrugged and turned the chair around and plopped down on it. She eluded her attention away from Regina and started reading her book.

Eventually, Regina's breathing evened out and Ethaobeth knew she was truly asleep. It was late at night and it was about time Regina fell asleep. Ethaobeth lifted her eyes briefly off the page to glance at Regina's sleeping form. She saw the rise and fall of her chest. The creases on her face relaxed and she looked almost at peace. The corners of her lips twitched and Ethaobeth returned her violet gaze to the book in front of her.

Ethaobeth heard the familiar sound of thunder outside. Then, soon after came rain. The rain poured onto the glass windows, pattering softly in a rhythmic tune. Ethaobeth relaxed in the wooden chair, enjoying the sound of rain and a good book. She loved rain, well, more like the sound and look of rain. She didn't like being caught in the rain because it messed with scents of things and mussed with her senses, but she loved the look of it. When the clouds crowded together, graying and dull. Releasing the sweet musk of precipitation. The pattering on glass windows was soothing.

It set the mood and relaxed her. The only thing that could make this better was a warm fire place next to her. She flipped to the next page in her book.

Another rumbling of thunder came through. It wasn't fierce, just mellow. Then, she heard a whimper.

She glanced over at Regina and found her shaking. Her breathing was unstable and she could smell her fear. She was having a nightmare. Ethaobeth considered going over to Regina. She wasn't good at comforting people; especially humans. They were just so complicated and she didn't have enough 'human emotions' to say or do the right things.

She sighed and pushed her book aside. She stood up then padded over to Regina and sat on the edge of the bed. She wondered what she should do next. '_Should I wake her? Hold her? What should I do?_'

She saw a trail of sweat run down the side of Regina's forehead. Ethaobeth reached over hesitantly and pushed aside some of her hair. Then, she trailed her hand down to Regina's and took grasp of it. Lightly, not to wake her, she held it in her own. She hoped her own coolness could calm her.

After a while of holding her hand, Regina's expression calmed. Her body relaxed and her breathing steadied. Ethaobeth slouched her tight posture and release her hand. She stood up and sat back on the chair. She removed her book off of the dresser and opened it to her marked page. Before she continued reading, her gaze lingered on Regina, making sure she was okay before continuing.

* * *

It was first light when Ethaobeth left Regina alone to sleep in the room. She went out to do some shopping. She needed to buy Regina new clothes. That was a propriety. Then, she would buy weapons from the local black smith, food, and maybe ask around to see what village was near by because they needed to head out soon. They couldn't stay there or they would be found. They had a better chance in another village farther away.

She ended up at a tailor's a few blocks away from the Inn. She requested two outfits that would be made for traveling. She paid extra for the type of cloth they used because she needed something that would last on Regina. After ordering what she needed she was given a time to return back for the clothing.

"Return back tomorrow morning and I will have both of the outfits you require." The tailor informed as she wrote down Ethaobeth's order. "Oh, and don't forget the undergarments." Ethaobeth reminded. The woman nodded at her, explaining how everything should be finished at the break of dawn. She left the shop. The clouds were gray and rain was still pouring down. Ethaobeth steered clear of the rain and stuck to the sides of the buildings, being shielded by the roofs.

Her next stop was to order some weapons. She entered the Black Smith shop and was greeted by a burly man and his son. Ordering a small tactical knife along with throwing knives, she figured she probably needed to buy something for Regina as well. So, she ordered a claymore. A simple sword, since Ethaobeth did not know of Regina's skills in sword fighting. She'd probably end up teaching her if she didn't.

She exited the weaponry and then headed down the food market. She bought a few small baskets of fruit and two small loafs of bread. She made sure she didn't buy too much, not wanting the food to go bad before Regina finished eating them. She ran over to the Inn and ended up getting wet from the rain anyways.

When she returned, Regina was already awake and looking at the book Ethaobeth was reading last night.

"Good morning, Regina. I supposed you slept well?" Ethaobeth wanted to start with basic conversation. Maybe Regina was feeling better and was willing to talk now?

"Yes...I did." She replied, still staring at the book. She then put the book down, noticing the baskets Ethaobeth carried in her hands. Her stomach ached for the food she had brought. Her eyes starred as she placed the hand baskets down on the floor. Ethaobeth motioned towards her, "Go ahead, it's all for you." and that was her cue to grab some food. Ethaobeth reached for her satchel and grabbed her pouch. There was clean water in there now and she handed it to Regina. "Drink." Regina nodded and placed the spout to her mouth, downing the water. She handed the pouch back and continued to eat the fruit.

The apples and peaches she ate were juicy and fresh. It satisfied her hunger as the fruit slid smoothly down her throat. Licking her lips to remove any remaining juices, she looked at Ethaobeth, who was now sitting in the wooden chair gazing at the foggy glass windows. She bit her lip and considered her options. Her brain was running over everything that just happened. She took one of the small loafs of bread and broke off a piece.

She lifted her hand up towards the woman, "Here, have some." Ethaobeth turned her gaze over to Regina. She stared at her for a bit before looking at the piece of bread in her hand. "I don't require human food."

Regina scowled. '_Oh, of course. I'm being foolish._' Regina thought as she put her hand down, then raised it again to her mouth and stuffed the bread through her lips. She still ate with etiquette and manners of a queen, even though it was unnecessary, for she was not queen any more.

Regina was lost in her thoughts again. Her past life was so far away now, being replaced with this new one. She started to wonder.

Being here in this Inn, sitting on the floor and munching away on bread and peaches, made her wonder if she was ever queen to being with.

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So, that was the end of another chapter. Nothing much is happening here. Just getting some character development in. This one was a little long than the first two chapters. Hopefully you liked it. Well, tell me what you think, and I'll see you guys next time! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whispering Atlas**_

_**Chapter 4: Exchange**_

* * *

Regina stared at the attire Ethaobeth held in her hands. The outfit was finely tailor with great quality cloth. The outfit came with a tan high-collared undershirt with sleeves that came to mid-arm length. They were cuffed and buttoned on the ends. A vest came with the undershirt, which was sangria colored. The vest was a button up and had a breast pocket on the left side. Then, Ethaobeth put down the vest and undershirt and pulled out a brown colored trousers that was in a similar style to riding trousers and black one inched heeled boots that came up to about mid-calf.

Regina looked up at Ethaobeth in surprise, "Why did you buy this for me?"

Ethaobeth looked at her curiously "I wanted too. Plus, you needed new clothes. Did you want to stay in thous rags forever?" She smirked and Regina seemed unsure. No one has gotten anything for her because they wanted to. Only because they had to.

Ethaobeth blinked at Regina's silence. "Well, I'll leave this in the bathroom near the sink. Wear it whenever you want." Ethaobeth then left the room to put the clothes down. Regina was too caught up in her thoughts to notice her absence.

Another day has past and Regina was unsure of how to feel about her new allies. She still didn't trust her and it's not like she had a reason to do so. Regina was waiting until Ethaobeth was going to stab her in the back. Regina didn't want to seem like a fool, so she plotted what she would do when she saw the slightest hint of betrayal.

To her surprise, the woman came back from the market with new clothing, undergarments, and food. She also mentioned something about the knives she ordered from the black smith that was supposed to be done in a few days.

Ever since the argument was two days ago, she's been questioning her decision on signing the contract with the being. What made her believe that she could bring her freedom? Regina could never be truly free.

She was trapped in the never ending cycle of false hope. Regina's eyes traced the rivulets of fallen raindrops on the window. Regina stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside. The town was still buzzing with people even in this weather.

The people outside were oblivious to who she is. Who she was. Her short hair and dirty face may have put them off, but soon enough they will catch on that the Evil Queen is residing with them and posing as a peasant. Regina wondered when that moment will happen; when it will be time to run and escape.

She heard the door open and close behind her alerting her of Ethaobeth's presence.

* * *

_She was drowning in the deep abyss of a bottomless ocean. She held her breathe as she sunk deeper in the blue depths. She moved her arms and legs to try and swim upwards to the surface, but as she did, she felt herself sinking further. _

_As she sunk further and further in the depths of the ocean, her hopes started to vanish, her dreams tarnished, happiness was filled with emptiness._

_Memories of telling a little girl her precious secret, hoping, and praying that she would keep it. Lock it in a box and throw away the key so no one would know. Instead, she stabbed her in the back; told her secrets and plans. Her thoughts in escaping her unhappy life of the past and bringing a new future with her true love and running away, being free, and maybe starting a family were destroyed. _

_Her heart turned black with hatred for the small girl and it grew with time. Slowly plotting her demise, making her regret everything._

_'__**Snow White**__'_

_She thought with bitterness. She sunk deeper into the abyss. The blue waters were losing light from the sun and she soon entered darkness. The waters held no more warmth to them and soon grew cold and bitter, much like herself._

_Regina could not hold her breath any longer and took in a gulp of water. Her lungs stung from the unwanted liquid. Her lungs quickly filled with salt water and the stinging increased. It burned so much. She tried to swim again, pumping her arms and legs, but she could not move from her current spot._

_Her hope of ever leaving this place diminished. She was going to drown. _

_After some time, she did not drown. Her death did not come, but she wished it did. The water in her lungs were burning with intensity and it did not stop. The pressure put on her chest made her choke. Her eyes burned from the saltwater and she cried out. Yet, her cries were muffled by the water. _

_'__**Please!**__'_

_She called out, muffling noises came from her mouth as she took in more liquid. _

_'__**Someone help me!**__'_

_She choked again, her chest erupted with a popping noise that splintered pain throughout her whole body. Her muscles cramped and her vision blurred._

_'__**I don't want to die alone...Please...Help.**__'_

_Then, a small hole appeared above her. It was bright and almost blinded her. Yet, it caught her attention and she felt relieved. A darkly tanned hand came from the hole and reached out to her. She blinked to clear her vision as much as she could and moved her cramped muscles and pumped them forward. _

_She lifted her hand upward, trying to grasp the hand. She then felt a pull from the depths beneath her, preventing her from getting closer._

_'__**No...**__'_

_She stretched her arm outwards, almost reaching the hand, yet not enough to grab it. She gulped, forgetting she was under water and she felt another bolt of pain run through her. Her tears surfaced to her eyes, feeling herself sinking further from the hand._

_'__**No!**__'_

_Then, the hand reached further and caught her hand before she could sink further in the darkness. It pulled her upwards and through the hole. She closed her eyes from the brightness. Regina then felt solid ground beneath her and she coughed. The water that was in her lungs came up. She threw it up; emptying her lungs and stomach. Air resurfaced and filled her lungs and she could finally breathe again._

_She rubbed her burning eyes with her left hand, her right was in the other persons hand still. After gathering herself, she opened her eyes to see who it was that saved her._

"_**Ethaobeth?**__" Regina looked at her, dazed. Ethaobeth stared at Regina with a smile and squeezed her hand._

"_**I told you, I will protect you.**__" Was her reply._

* * *

Regina relaxed in her sleep as Ethaobeth squeezed her hand. As soon as her breathing evened out, she released her hand. She didn't bother to move else where, and sat on the other side of the bed.

She stared at Regina, silently pondering something. She wondered what it was like to sleep. To release all of your defenses, and become poorly unaware of the world around you. Then, after the thought, she made up her mind.

She laid her back on the bed, then turned to her side facing Regina. She was careful not to wake her and laid her head down on the pillow. Luckily, the bed was big enough for two people, so she wouldn't kick off Regina when she tried her little experiment.

Ethaobeth made herself comfortable, digging her head deeper into the pillow and having her legs slightly parted. Regina's soft breathing and steady heartbeat made her relax and she understood what it was like to lay on a bed and rest.

It was more than just recuperating energy. It was a way to relax, and take time in doing nothing. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. It was not easy since she was not used to resting, not was she required to do so.

Sleep eventually did come to her, and the unfamiliar feeling of drifting off to somewhere else took over. She could still hear everything around her, sense everything, and feel. Yet, it was also like she was not there at all.

She did not dream. Nor did she think she could have dreams. So, she just rested and stayed still until Regina awoke.

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open and she felt well-rested and feeling better than she had in a long time. Her eyes caught sight of the violet headed woman next to her. Regina looked at her, shocked. She almost jolted upright from seeing her. She never noticed her laying next to her, and as far as she knew, she didn't require sleep.

The tanned woman looked strange when she was asleep. She didn't have a knowing smirk, nor were her eyes on Regina, piercing through her, reading her. Just calm and nonbelligerent. Regina was almost in awe; Ethaobeth looked human.

* * *

Regina examined the claymore in her hand. It was simple with a small twisted thorn-like design at the hilt. The blade itself was sharp. Sharp enough to cut herself if she was not careful. The blade was 135 to 140 cm in length. The sword was heavy in her hands, maybe five to six pounds.

She lifted it higher to test her strength with it. She flicked her wrist, swinging at the empty space in front of her. Ethaobeth made a displeased noise behind her. Regina rose an eyebrow, trying to keep calm.

"I knew it. You can't weld a sword." She stated in proclamation. Regina ground her teeth together to prevent her from throwing out a resentful response.

"My mother never thought it was lady-like to learn the ways of the sword." Regina blurted out.

Ethaobeth was silent, going over Regina's words slowly. She never mentioned her mother before. She would never speak about her past before to her, ever. Ethaobeth guessed that Regina was starting to slowly trust her, which was progress.

"Alright then, I'll teach you." Regina turned to aspect her, her face was unreadable.

"What?"

"I'll teach you. It will be key to your survival. You will be no use if you refuse to learn how to wield one properly."

"I know how to use a swor-"

"Sure you do." Ethaobeth retorted snidely. Regina's face showed one of irritation and Ethaobeth remained passive. Ethaobeth then sighed and shook her head.

"Come on, I'll teach you. Follow me." She said and Regina looked her over, wondering if she was serious. When Ethaobeth left the room, she followed closely behind her.

"Are you really going to teach me?" Regina asked, trying hard to hide the excitement in her voice. She made sure her face was void of any emotions that would reflect her mood. Ethaobeth nodded, she could feel Regina's emotions even though she tried to hide them.

They exited the Inn and entered the bustling town. The rain stopped and all there was left was mist and fog.

"Shouldn't we wait until it's dryer to do this?" Regina asked. They entered the outskirts of the town into the woods. The dew from the rain clung to the trees bark and glistened in the dim sunlight. She stepped over a large pile of wet moss and gripped tightly to the side of a thick tree branch. The grass was wet, so she made sure she was careful not to slip.

Ethaobeth glided easily without the help of leaning on something. She never showed signs of the slippery grass getting to her, nor did the dampness of the woods irate her as much as it did Regina.

"No, I think this is fine. You must learn how to deal with your environment, and adapt. The weather does not rest for any battle." Her reply was simple, yet it did nothing to unagitated Regina.

Regina then walked a bit too fast, noticing Ethaobeth getting further away from her, and slipped on the wet grass and fell flat on her ass. She hissed as the pain shot threw her. Ethaobeth stopped and turned around.

"You should be more careful." She said simply. Regina sneered and then gripped the stump next to her to lift herself up. She patted her behind down to remove any dirt and debris. She caught up to Ethaobeth, trying to keep her pace.

* * *

"Here." Ethaobeth threw the wooden sword to Regina and she caught it in her hand. She looked down at the wooden sword curiously.

"I thought I was going to use the claymore?"

"Well, the claymore would be no use to you because you do not know how to use it. Plus, I need to see where you're at with sword fighting." Regina scowled at the woman in front of her. There was no arguing it, she didn't know how to use a sword properly. She's used swords and daggers before in her reign as queen, but she never used them enough. She would mostly use magic, but now since it's gone, she was stuck with what she has.

"Now, show me your stance." Ethaobeth said, then she pulled out the wooden sword and went into a simple defensive stance; lowering her sword near her midriff. Regina went on the offensive and pulled the sword above her head. Her legs were next to each other and Ethaobeth showed her displeasure.

"Your stance is not correct. If you are on offensive you need to look like this. Feet apart," Ethaobeth showed her and Regina widened her stance.

"Not too wide. Remember, offense. Widened stances are for defense. Close you legs a bit, be ready to be a bit loose, you need to move as well. Don't be so tight." Regina closed her legs so they were closer.

"Alright, so the stance you have right now is Finestra. It's more of an outside move, one typically used to aim at the face or throat. You don't want to start with that." Ethaobeth informed.

"Then what do I start with?"

"I'll show you."

* * *

Regina panted as she blocked another hit of her opponents wooden sword. She was now on defensive and she was not doing well. Even though Ethaobeth said she was going to go easy on her, her hits were still strong. It was hard to block her hits without crumbling.

Her arms were sore and she wanted to just take a break. Regina was not sure of how long she could hold out. Ethaobeth showed no signs of stopping as she swung her sword near her left side. Regina blocked it and pivoted to her right. Regina breathed out and tried to clear her mind. Ethaobeth then swung above, a move that was aimed towards her face. The sword hit her hard on the jaw and she fell backwards. Regina grunted in pain as blood dribbled out the corner of her mouth.

"You can't let your guard down like that." Ethaobeth stated. She then took out a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Regina. She stared at the handkerchief, anger flaring. She could taste the metallic taste of her blood.

Her eyes burned with rage as her vision switched to the darkly tanned woman. Her face was unreadable to Regina.

"I should probably apologize..." Ethaobeth muttered out.

"You think?" Regina sputtered. She took the handkerchief and wiped the side of her face.

Ethaobeth breathed out as Regina wiped the side of her face furiously. "I'm sorry." Regina did not reply to her, instead she turned on her heel and walked away. Ethaobeth stood still and watched her leave, then started to follow her.

"Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Ethaobeth muttered.

Regina turned around suddenly. Her brown eyes locked with Ethaobeth's violet ones. Her gaze was hard and steel-like. The Evil Queen inside of her was coming through.

"Back away from me, monster." She growled out, her mouth formed in a sneer. Ethaobeth could feel her energy. It was different from before, darker than before. She moved away from Regina, backing away slowly.

She then held out her hand. "Give me the contract."

Ethaobeth's eyes flashed and Regina's jaw tightened, "That was not in our agreement." Ethaobeth stated.

"I don't care, hand it to me."

Ethaobeth held out her hand and the contract appeared in a bloom of shadows. She did not move to give it to her.

"That was not part of our deal, your Majesty." Ethaobeth's voice turned into the one that Regina heard when she first met her; a chorus of many.

"That matters not to-" She was cut off.

"The contract states that in return for your freedom, you would owe me something in return. So far, you have not given me what I want. So, no, you may not have this contract." The contract disappeared as soon as she finished her sentence.

Regina's rage reached boiling point and she saw red. In her burning rage, she took out the claymore from her holster and flicked her wrist with the blade in hand like a lion striking their tail when provoked. The weight of the sword was not a hindrance in her blinding rage as she charged forward to hit the woman. In a flash, Ethaobeth pulled out her tactical knife from her sheath and pulled it in front of her and blocked Regina's attack.

Regina pulled her sword back, then lurched the sword headfirst again. It came in contract with the tactical knife; creating sparks. Regina shrieked in frustration and pulled back, moving backwards, almost slipping on the wet grass, but she caught herself before she did.

Everything bad that ever happened to her flashed before her eyes. Snow telling her secret, her own mother killing her true love, then forcing her to marry an old king, then she was dethroned by Snow and then confined for a year.

"It's all _her_ fault!" She yelled.

"_She_ ruined everything!"

Ethaobeth remained silent as Regina fumed. Ethaobeth had an idea of who Regina was talking about and let her rage continue.

She saw an opening in Regina's stance and hit Regina's sword hard enough to knock it out of her hand and saw it land on the ground.

Regina processed what had just happened, her rantings stopped and she looked at Ethaobeth; wide eyed. Regina stood still, shaking. Then, she crumpled to the ground. Her breathing was ragged and Ethaobeth could hear her sobbing. She placed her tactical knife back in its sheath and then kneeled down in front of Regina.

Her eyes were shut; tears were streaming down the sides of her cheeks. Her face was twisted in sadness and pain. Ethaobeth bit her lip, hoping to come up with something that could help stop this. She was not used to being around someone so...well, Ethaobeth did not know how to categorize Regina. Though, she did not know how to categorize her, she knew Regina was broken. She never fully healed from her past experiences. Maybe she never healed at all. Ethaobeth sighed and took a chance.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Regina's shaking form. She felt Regina freeze, but Ethaobeth ignored that, and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry." Ethaobeth whispered into Regina's ear. Regina didn't reply, just leaned her head on Ethaobeth's chest and continued to sob.

She stroked her dark hair to calm her. She saw humans do this to their crying children to calm them down and she thought it was the right moment to use that now.

"It's alright." She cooed. Regina clutched tightly to Ethaobeth's button-up and she allowed her to.

"I promise, I will protect you Regina." Ethaobeth claimed. Regina looked up at Ethaobeth, shocked. She's heard that somewhere before. Regina felt an odd sense of Deja vu as she heard thous words. Yet, she didn't doubt them, not this time. Ethaobeth smiled down at Regina, and Regina gave her a tired smile.

"Good." Regina replied.

* * *

Regina stripped off her clothing and dipped into the bath; shuttering from the hot water touching her skin, Regina relaxed and leaned back. Her thoughts buzzed, going over and reminiscing things that have happened for the past two weeks. She remember the first time she met Ethaobeth. A shadow in the corner of her old cell. A tempting voice became her salvation; to help her be free. Yet, she was not completely free, not yet.

Snow White and her 'Charming' husband were still after her and showed no signs of giving up. It was only a matter of time the townspeople figured out who she was and then turn against her. Regina sighed as she sunk lower in the water.

Her magic was gone. Snow wrapped her hands in magical chains, which were used to drain all of her power. She felt helpless, powerless, and weak. She relied on someone to feed, clothe, and protect her now, and Regina felt like she was a child again.

She rose her head from the water and took in a deep breath. She reached over the side of the tub and grabbed soap to wash herself with.

"At least I can still bathe myself." She said bitterly to herself. Her predicament was unusual. Being saved by some strange being was not normal. But, then again, when was her life ever normal?

She finished washing herself and stepped out of the tub, then reached down to remove the plug to drain the water. Grabbing a towel from the top of the sink, she quickly dried herself. Then, she heard a knock from the door.

"Regina, we have to get a move on. I went into town and saw King David and his knight's talking to the townspeople in the market." Ethaobeth's voice vibrated through the wooden door. Regina's heart sunk at her words. She stopped for a second, allowing it all to sink in.

'_They're here._' She dropped the towel and reached for her clothing.

Regina stepped out of the bathroom. A cloak was thrown on top of her head, blocking her vision. "Put this on to keep your identity." Ethaobeth said as she moved swiftly around the room collecting their things and throwing it in a small knapsack. Regina adjusted the cloak so it was tied around her neck. Then, she walked towards the queen sized bed and kneeled down to look underneath. She took grasp of her claymore and sheathed it quickly within her holster. She then took the three small daggers and placed them on the side of her pants-leg and hid them underneath her boots. She took the third dagger and hid it in her sleeve.

Ethaobeth already had her tactical knife on her at all times, so there was no need to check. Regina walked over to the windows and closed the curtains so no one could look inside. She turned around to face Ethaobeth, who was going near the door.

"Do you think it is wise to leave during the day time?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Yes, as long as we don't look suspicious, they should not notice us leaving. Make sure to blend in with the crowd." Ethaobeth opened the door and Regina followed closely behind her. When they reached the stairs, Ethaobeth turned around and gave Regina a signal to wait there. She nodded and stood patently as Ethaobeth crept down the stairs.

Ethaobeth moved swiftly down the creaky stairs, taking caution to not alert anyone. The desk clerk that gave them the room was distracted and was reading a book. He was too absorbed in the book to notice Ethaobeth creeping behind him.

She made a swift move and hit him square on the head; knocking him out. She caught his head before he went crashing down to alert anyone. She laid him gently on the desk, then went to the front of the stairs and waved for Regina to come down. She did so, and the both of them exited the building.

"Remember act normal." Regina nodded, her hood was already up to avoid any of Snow's knights from recognizing her. She saw some people holding papers in their hands and hanging them up on bulletin boards and outside of businesses. She didn't know what they said, so she squinted to look at them.

**'Wanted: Alive'**

**'The Evil Queen' **

She looked away as soon as she saw 'Evil Queen'. There was a picture of her on the sheet of parchment. Her anxiety flared and the need to run came to her. Instead of doing that, she walked closer to Ethaobeth.

Ethaobeth sensed her worry and flashed her a smile.

"Don't worry, we're almost o-"

"There she is!" Ethaobeth and Regina turned their heads and found a knight pointing at them, informing the other knights. Regina's eyes widened and Ethaobeth glanced at a man nearby them.

He had a steed near him, a strong one by the looks of it. Ethaobeth thought fast and grabbed Regina's hand, pulling her towards the horse. Ethaobeth barreled towards the man and pushed him hard. Ethaobeth threw Regina on the horse; she screeched and held onto the horse, a bit disoriented. Ethaobeth jumped on the horse, seating herself in front of Regina and she set off.

"Hya!" She yelled and pulled the reigns. The horse sped off with Regina clinging to Ethaobeth's waist.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Regina screamed. She gripped tightly, her nails dug into Ethaobeth's side. She was used to riding a horse, but she was not used to barely hanging onto a horse while it's speeding off from a bunch of knights.

Ethaobeth chuckled dryly. "We have no choice. What is given to us, we must take it. This is how we survive."

Regina shut her mouth and seated herself correctly on the saddle. She heard the knights behind them, gaining on them. She heard Snow's husband giving them orders to 'Do what ever you can to catch them!'

A sack of arrows and a bow on the side of the saddle caught her eye. She grew curious and wondered if she could use the arrows to slow them down. She was no archer, but maybe she could try to do something. She gripped Ethaobeth's side tighter and leaned down to take the bow and arrows in hand. She set up the arrow on the bow accordingly. She gave a short sigh before turning and aiming the arrow at a nearby knight. She held her breath, then released. Her arrow ended up missing the knight, but hit the horse her was riding on square in the head. She mentally congratulated herself, before she had an arrow whiz past her face.

"Shit!"

"Damn it, you shouldn't have done that!" Ethaobeth yelled.

"I had to do something! They were gaining on us!" Ethaobeth sighed loudly before kicking the horses side with her heel to speed it up.

They came down a wide road that was near a large strip of river. It looked quite deep, maybe seven to eight feet deep. Ethaobeth then had an idea.

"Regina, you're going to hate me for this, but..."

"But what-" Ethaobeth then grabbed her waist and jumped off the horse. What Ethaobeth did, did not click right away in her mind and she had no time to scream before her head hit the cold water.

The water was freezing and immediately her body reacted badly to it. She wanted to resurface and get out of the cold water, but Ethaobeth held her down. Regina looked at her, wide eyed. Ethaobeth shook her head and pointed above her.

They stayed under the water for thirty more seconds and then Ethaobeth started to swim forward, still keeping her head underneath water. Regina could not wait any longer and resurfaced. As she broke through the surface she took in a deep breath. She then proceeded to spit out a bunch of water from her mouth.

"God damn it, Ethaobeth!"

_**To Be Continued!**_


End file.
